In vivo optical imaging of internal organs of a patient is commonly performed through a fiber-optic catheter. Many clinical areas such as cardiology, neurocardiology, interventional radiology and gastroenterology require a rotating optical catheter to generate r-φ cross-sectional images. In addition, the rotating catheter may be pulled back along a longitudinal direction to obtain 3D images of the tissue volume of interest.